Butterfly Kisses, Sugar Sweet Smiles,and a Handful of Crushed Violets
by LittlemissRegan
Summary: Chloe Beale-Mitchell is a happily married mother of two girls, Katelyn and Amber, and a loving wife to record winning music producer Beca Mitchell, to her life is perfect, or so she thinks, when her old flame Clay Thomas shows up randomly, what will this mother of two do? *BECHLOE* *STAUBREY*


Chloe leaned over the plastic wall over the hospital bassinet. Her messy red hair fell into her eyes, as she lifted the tiny pink clad bundle into her arms. Tears stung her eyes as her wife came up behind her and put her hands on Chloe's hips.

"Look what we created Becs. Our second perfect little girl." She drew her finger across her daughters soft, plump cheek, Beca grinned at her. The baby had a pure peaches-and-cream complexion, roses in her cheeks, milky brown eyes, auburn curls on the top of her head, and a tiny raspberry mouth, which puckered and unpuckered causing Chloe to giggle.

"I know, you did so well honey. I'm so proud of you. What are we going to name her? Aubrey? Stacie? Jessica?" Beca teased touching the child's head, then giving her wife a light kiss on her cheek.

"Amber, Amber Bella," Chloe said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Aubrey's gonna be so happy, we've given our baby a name, and Kate, she's gonna wanna meet her baby sister." Chloe bounced lightly causing baby Amber to gurgle and coo."Yea, baby girl you have a big sister, Katie, Beca text Aubrey to bring Kate by to meet Amber."

"Alright," Beca gave Amber a kiss on the forehead, then pecked Chloe's lips. "Be right back." Chloe went back to the bed, cooing to her newborns.

"Aunt Aubrey, she's mommy's best friend, you'll like her. You have a big family, which to Kate, means more presents." She envisioned her energetic blue-eyed, dark haired, 2 ½ year old, who always brought a smile to her face. "And Katie, well she's like your momma, perfect in every way, She's short, well I guess that makes sense cause she's only 2 ½ , but you'll like her too." Beca stood next to the door when Aubrey burst through the elevator holding the hand of little Katie.

"MOMMA!" She yelled happily bouncing to Beca's side, her curly hair falling into her eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Beca beamed lifting the little girl into her arms. "Hey Bree." Beca waved to Aubrey who threw her pale hair behind her shoulder.

"Hows Chloe and the baby?" Aubrey asked her face breaking into a smile.

"Chloe's fine, happy, of course and baby Amber, is absolutely perfect, just like some other little princess, I know." Beca tickled the toddlers belly, "Wanna go meet your baby sister?" Katie nodded eagerly. Beca carried her daughter into the brightly colored hospital room.

"Mommy! Baby!" Katie giggled, her voice like bubbles, light and airy, Beca sat her down beside Chloe.

"Hey baby. Come meet your little sister, Amber." Chloe showed Katie her little sister, Kate's face lit up, dark blue eyes laughing.

"She looks like mommy!" Katie giggled, snuggling closer to her mother, laying her head on her chest, she yawned.

"Somebody's sleepy." Beca sang, leaning close to her little daughter. "Isn't that right Miss. Katelyn Emily?" Chloe kissed the top of her head and handed the baby to Beca, who laid her carefully in the plastic hospital bassinet.

"Mommy, sing the Flashlight song," Kate asked yawning again "Pretty please?" she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out, she slumped on her mothers chest sleepily. Chloe smiled, brushing her fingertips across her daughter's brow.

"She, is so amazing. Beca, how were we blessed with such an amazing little girl?" Chloe whispered, playing with her daughter's curls. Beca sat on the edge of the bed and saw Aubrey peeking in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I do wanna see my niece." Aubrey walked over and leaned down to peck Chloe's forehead. "How are you sweetie?"

"Sore, but elated. I have two girls Bree." Chloe looked to the toddler curled up beside her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Two perfect, amazing little girls." Aubrey reached out and put a hand on the bare porcelain shoulder of her niece.

"She didn't sleep well last night, Stacie was up almost all night walking the floor with her." Aubrey smiled sadly. "She was worried about you."

"Katelyn? Kate sleeps soundly every night, and we would know. Was it night mares?" Beca asked flashing a quick glance to her child.

"I guess, but lemme tell you Chlo, your baby can belt out 'I Saw the Sign' like nobody's business." Aubrey laughed, as Chloe peeked at her daughter.

"Really?" Beca laughed, as her little daughter lifted her head up and blinked. Amber whimpered, then wailed. Aubrey went to the crib and lifted the baby up.

"Hey there little princess. I'm your aunt Bree. " The baby ceased crying and stared up at Aubrey.

"Woah, baby whisperer." Beca laughed swinging Kate into her arms. She walked to Aubrey's side. Kate groggily rubbed her eyes, and poked her sisters cheek.

"Momma? Where do babies come from?" Kate asked, looking back to Chloe, face full of innocence.

"Chloe, wanna field this question?" Beca looked at her wife, smiling. Chloe's wide blue eyes grew wider.

"Well honey, when you turn 10 we'll tell you OK sweetie?" Chloe opened her arms accepting the tiny child.

"Sing to me mommy!" Kate demanded, as Aubrey chuckled bouncing the baby in her arms with the expertise of a trained pediatrician.

"Say please, little ." Beca mock-scolded, sitting on the corner of the bed. Kate looked up at Chloe, pulling a classic 'Chloe Beale-Mitchell pout'

"Mommy, please, sing to me?" Katie asked, jutting her bottom lip out. Chloe kissed her daughter on the forehead, and tucked her into the crook of her arm.

"What song do you want pumpkin?" Chloe asked feeling the girl lay her head on her chest.

"Titanium!" Kate piped up, looking into her mothers face. Chloe and Beca looked at each other and smiled.

" _ **I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose,**_

 _ **Fire away Fire away,**_

 _ **Ricochet, you take your aim,**_

 _ **Fire away, fire away,**_

 _ **Shoot me down, but I won't fall,**_

 _ **I am Titanium."**_

Beca's eyes filled up with tears, hearing Chloe sing their song to their child. Katie, belted out the chorus along with Chloe, shocking both her parents.

"Oh," Beca choked out, leaning into kiss her wife. "She sounds like you Chlo. Kate, that was the first song I sang to your mommy." Kate looked at Beca, giggling.

"Why did you sing to mommy? Why didn't you just talk to her?" At this Aubrey chuckled, receiving a glare from Chloe.

"Hey, Katelyn, why don't you sing 'I Saw The Sign' to mommy?" Aubrey said, rubbing Amber's back. Kate yawned and Aubrey set the baby back in the crib.

"Hey Bree how are your kids?" Chloe asked stroking the top of her daughter's head.

"Ethan and Emma are good and Sarah is being Sarah..." Aubrey sighed. "Hey Kate, are you gonna stay with mommy tonight?" Kate nodded sleepily, closing her eyes against Chloe's shoulder. The nurse walked in smiling.

"Hey sunshine." She said grinning. "Who's this little cutie?"

"Hey Kel, this would be my first born, Katelyn," Chloe kissed the top of her head "We call her Kate, and you remember my wife, Beca, and this my best friend Aubrey Posen." Kelly smiled politely.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm nurse Kelly, I heard you were gonna stay with your mommy tonight, do you want to sleep in the big bed with her?" Kate nodded.

"Katie, honey, are you sure you don't wanna go home with Aunt Bree?" Beca asked, touching the top of her head. Katie nodded.

"I wanna stay with mommy!" Kate said stubbornly, pouting.

"Alright, hey," Chloe looked at Katie with pride in her very blue eyes,"you can stay with mommy tonight, OK? I'm not gonna leave you sweet pea." Chloe rubbed circles on Kate's arm, when Kate started to cry.

"M-m-mommy, is gonna go away." She mumbled into Chloe's rib cage.

"Katie, hon, what are you talking about?" Beca asked concern coating her voice. Kate glanced up at Beca.

"Ethan and Emma said mommies don't come back after having babies, and Sarah said it was true." Kate sniffled, as Chloe rubbed her back.

"Ethan and Emma? " Aubrey asked shocked, "Oh, those little turds. Katelyn, its not true, other wise Aunt Lilly, and Aunt Stacie wouldn't be here. " Aubrey said soothingly. "I'm gonna head out guys, Amy is watching the kids, and I wanna see if my house is on fire. Bye Chlo, love ya Katie." she walked out the door and Kelly looked over to Kate.

"Kate, I work with mommies every day, not a one has gone anywhere." Kelly produced a bunny sticker from her scrub pocket. "Here you go sweetheart. Chloe, have you decided on a name for little boo yet?" Chloe nodded.

"Amber Bella Beale-Mitchell." Beca said from the chair beside the bed, Katie, smiled again.

"That's very pretty,"

"Thanks." Chloe said pulling Kate closer into her side. A beep from Beca's jeans pocket, cause her to stare at the phone wide-eyed. "Baby, something wrong?" Beca put on a smile for her wife.

"N-nothing, my dad and Sheila are coming. They said mom's hitching a ride to come meet little Boo." She said, looking into the crib, and sighing. "They didn't understand why we had Katelyn, they aren't going to understand Amber."

"Babe, calm down, you know your mother,and Warren love Kate, Sheila,well she'll come around. She's jealous Beca, of you and Katie." Chloe said hearing a knock at the door to the room, Kelly opened the door and in walked a older man with a leggy, blonde, and a motherly looking brunette.

"Granma!" Kate squealed opening her tiny arms in a hug. The brunette hustled over and scooped the tiny, giggling girl into a tight hug.

"Hey there, Kit-Kat," she teased, kissing her temple. "Hey there beautiful. How's my grand-baby?" she said looking at Chloe.

"Hey Martha, Amber is in the crib." Beca walked over and brought the pink wrapped baby back. Martha, keeping Kate on her hip, peered in the blanket, and smiled.

"She's perfect." Martha smiled at her daughter and drew Kate closer to her. Warren held back awkwardly, "Warren either you're going to loosen up and be happy for our daughter, and get to know our grand-daughter's or you are going to lose all of them, including Beca." Martha said her dark eyes flaming.

"Granpa?" Kate asked looking at Warren, he stepped forward and brushed the dark curls out of her face.

"Hey there, sweet baby." He pressed a kiss to Kate's face before taking her out of Martha's arms, so she could take Amber. Sheila sighed heavily, tapping her foot. "So my little doll. How've you been?" Sheila scoffed . Chloe looked up, eyes turning to ice.

"Yes? Do you have something to say Sheila?" Chloe asked sweetly, blue eyes full of pure innocence.

"Actually, I do. Your part of the scum of the earth, and your corrupting your kids. Chloe, a pretty girl like you shouldn't have a problem finding a ma-" Chloe's cheeks were as red as her hair.

"Excuse me Sheila, I am happy with my WIFE, If you don't like it, when Warren comes to visit his granddaughters, I suggest you don't come, with him. How bout we start that right now. Get out now." Chloe barked, as Martha went to stand beside her.

"Easy princess, you'll have to stay longer if you get stressed." Beca whispered leaning close to Chloe's ear. Chloe's head snapped into the direction of her wife.

"Beca, it isn't fair that my daughters don't get to see their grandfather, because of her?" Chloe pouted, eyes finally softening when Warren holds Kate at an arms length.

"Here." He takes two steps forward and hands Kate to Beca. "I'm sorry Becs." Beca handed Kate to Chloe and looked at her father.

"Really, you're choosing her over you're granddaughters? Are you serious?! Way to go dad." Beca fumed pointing to Chloe's door. "If you walk out that door with Sheila, you lose Katelyn and Amber, not to mention me." Warren flashed a glance to his energetic little doll, then into Chloe's face, still a bit flushed, then to Beca, stubbornly not meeting his gaze.

"Warren, I think its best you go, let Beca and Chloe calm down." Martha said looking at her ex-husband carefully, "Come back later."

"No, I wanna see Kate and Amber grow up. Shelia I am sorry, but they're my grand kids." Warren walked over to Beca and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey Marth, can you and Warren take Kate home to get somethings for me?" Chloe asked, shyly, fingers dancing on Kate's back.

"Sure, what do you need Sunny?" Martha said using a shorter version of Beca's nickname for the redhead.

"Phone charger, pacifiers, a pair of pajamas and clothes for Bunny, and diapers." Chloe rattled off, face dimpling as she grinned.

"Got it! Bye sunshine!" Martha swung Kate out of the lap of her mother. "C'mon Bunny."

"Bye-bye mommy!" Kate chirped happily. Beca collapsed beside her wife.

"You've been singing Titanium to our daughter Chlo?" Beca teased poking her side, Chloe smiled, kissing her wife softly.

"Course, its my jam," She leaned in close, dropping her voice to a whisper, Beca grinned and jumped in knowing the next part.

"Your 'Lady jam' I know." Beca leaned and kissed her, inhaling the sweet scent Chloe seemed to carry with her everywhere, cherries, and vanilla on her skin, her hair, everywhere. Jesse popped his head in the door, carrying flowers and a blond little boy, and Jessica carrying Kate. Beca walked over and took Kate from Jessica.

"Hey, not that I don't love seeing you Jesse, where are my parents?" Beca asked nuzzling her face into her daughters hair. Jesse grinned.

"Well, we stopped at the house cause Jessica," he threw a pointed glance towards his wife, "Forgot Brayden's teddy bear, when we were there last week with Katikinz. We saw Martha and Warren with Kate and they asked us if we could bring her up, we said sure." Jesse said grinning as he walked over to Chloe and handed her the flowers.

"How's the baby?" Jessica asked her wide brown eyes glowing. Chloe Lifted the tiny thing up into the air, and ginned  
"How do you think." She sighed contentedly, her cheeks flaming again.


End file.
